


Pas de deux

by evilythedwarf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SQ Ballet!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 


	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. Chapter 3

 


	4. Chapter 4

 


	5. Chapter 5

 


	6. Chapter 6

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one could be either Emma and Regina as little girls, or their little bitty baby ballerinas. Just saying.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fanmix.

 

**Pas de Deux - A Swan Queen Ballet Mix.**

 

Honey - David Newman

Suite - James Newton Howard

Peanuts Medley Live: Linus & Lucy - Jon Schmidt

Viva La Love Story - Jon Schmidt

Attraversiamo - Dario Marianelli

A Midsummer's Night Dream: Act 1. Scherzo - Felix Mendelssohn

Partita #3 in E Major - Johann Sebastian Bach

Map Of Your Head - Vitamin String Quartet

[LISTEN HERE](http://8tracks.com/bowlerhatgirl/pas-de-deux)


End file.
